


Not Yet

by Storyflight



Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, Amasai Week, Amasai Week 2020, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dreams, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It was going to go on and on and be, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Saimami Week, Saimami Week 2020, Spirits, Spoilers, There should be more...but I, but not really, mentions of rejection, spoilers for the whole game, this is my least favourite by far, ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Why are you mentioning others?” He separates from their grip, “You, I mean...I never bring up the others in my dreams”Rantaro’s expression shifts.“Rantaro? What’s going on?! This...why am I saying this, I will just wake up, I–“ he pinches himself, the ideal action! There’s no effect. “What’s going on, why am I not w-waking up?!”“Shuichi…"---Shuichi and Rantaro meet once more---Day 6: Happy Ending/Sad Ending
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi & Yumeno Himiko
Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667219
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Amasai week is hosted by ToxicPineapple and myself
> 
> [Prompts are here!](https://amasaiweek2020.tumblr.com/post/190899433249/hello-mod-story-here-with-the-official-promo-art?is_related_post=1)
> 
> \---
> 
> Ha, hahaha, yes this is inspired by One Day At A Time, hahahaha

_ Where am I… _ he’s sleeping, although his body doesn’t feel right. It felt too light and free from anything covering him.

“Shuichi!” Someone calls, “Shuichi! Shuichi!”

His eyes open, there’s nothing, darkness, and someone above him. He couldn’t make out the image, it’s a blur of green and dark blue.  _ Wait...it can’t be! _

“Rantaro!” He jumps up and pulls the survivor into a bear hug. He hasn’t seen them in over a month, in a dream that is. Rantaro hasn’t been around physically in over a year. “I missed you so much…” 

He dreamt about them every day, talking and never leaving their side. This is different than most, they spend their time in a meadow or park, not in complete darkness. It’s all off, the tingling feeling in his body is telling him so.  _ But Rantaro is here! _

They kiss him, all over his face while running their slender fingers into his hair. Yeah, everything is fine, Dream Rantaro spoils him. “Oh, my precious little Kittyhara” They never used that nickname, “It’s good to see you again” They kiss him again, “I’ve been waiting to do this! Oh, my love…”

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting you to be so affectionate today” he purrs, “I don’t mind, is everything okay?”

“Better than ever, we are together. Oh!! It’s great!” Rantaro squeezes the detective’s hands, “Kaede has been waiting to see you! Same with Kaito and Ryouma and Kokichi and Angie— Oh to hell with it!” Rantaro pulls him further into the abyss, “Let’s go now!”

“Wait” Shuichi should’ve trusted his gut when he woke up. He grounds his position and causes Rantaro to stop walking. 

None of his dreams mentioned others, none of them  _ had  _ others. Only one time Kaito was there and he couldn’t take it, that hurt too much. It’s only Rantaro with lighthearted and wholesome dreams, enjoying their company and constantly talking about how much they love each other. His  _ dream,  _ being with them. He’s with them, but it’s all wrong.

“Why are you mentioning others?” He separates from their grip, “You, I mean... _ I  _ never bring up the others in my dreams”

Rantaro’s expression shifts.

“Rantaro? What’s going on?! This...why am I saying this, I will just wake up, I–“ he pinches himself, the ideal action! There’s no effect. “What’s going on, why am I not w-waking up?!”

“Shuichi…you’re dead”

“I-I” he chokes on nothing. His body and brain did not work together, everything is spinning and his knees are wobbling.  _ Don’t fall, don’t fall! Don’t fall!  _ He cannot ponder what they told him.

No, it has to be a nightmare! It’s only a nightmare! “I’ll wake up! This isn’t it! Maybe I—“ he turns to run, but someone stops him.

_ Something  _ stops him, a scene that’s all too horrifying. He wouldn’t even have his worst enemy Tsumugi witness this. There’s the three of them; Himiko, Maki, and himself. Scene-Shuichi was sleeping and the two girls were shaking him.  _ I’m not sleeping?! I'm dead! _

“Wake up! Wake up, damnit!” Maki snarls, “Please!”

“He’s not breathing!” Himiko wails, “No! It can’t be!”

Shuichi straightens his posture and covers his mouth.  _ I think I’m going to be sick… _ out of all of the deaths he’s seen, this is the one that made him nauseous.  _ It’s been so long so I’ve faced death like this, and it’s my own… _

“Shuichi...I’m sorry” They wrap their arms around him, a hug from behind, and rest their chin on his shoulder. “None of us expected this to happen so soon…”

“What happened?” His voice only came out as a squeak, “I didn’t kill myself, did I?”

“No...your body gave up on you. It's not your fault, just Tsumugi with the killing game. She’s not with us, by the way. Stays in a different area in the afterlife”

_ Is this really time for me to go?  _ Shuichi holds their arms and stares down at his feet.  _ Time for me to see everyone?  _

“Come on...it’s not good to stay here, then you’ll be stuck in purgatory. No one wants that” Rantaro lets go of him and held his hand once more, “Are you ready to go?”

“...Yeah” he couldn’t look at his love, Shuichi felt so ashamed. If he took care of himself, then Himiko and Maki wouldn’t be crying, they wouldn’t be shaking his dead body and seeing  _ yet another  _ friend gone.

He’s going to see everyone again. Shuichi is going to apologise to Kaede, hug Kaito, Thank Kokichi, beg for forgiveness to every blackened...and be with Rantaro, his crush, his love. 

Everything would be perfect, a utopia, a paradise with all of his friends…

“No” Shuichi takes a step back.

_ Most  _ of his friends.

“Not yet”

He watches the Ultimate survivor’s green eyes glimmer with sorrow. It’s expected, this felt like rejection or a breakup, Shuichi doesn’t want this. “I love you so much...but they need me and I need them. I know we will see each other again but...not now, not today…”

Rantaro’s eyes darken.

“If you’re mad, I understand. If you don’t want to see me again, then so be it...there’s still so much I have to do”

“You…” Tears trickled down Rantaro’s cheeks and Shuichi could feel nothing but regret. “You...You haven’t changed a bit. Miu said that you would be too stubborn to die and she’s right...just like the first three trials…” They trace their knuckles along Shuichi’s cheek. “A part of me wished that you would come with me, but I understand”

He pulls them down for a kiss, their first kiss. Not the kisses from his dream or on his pillow by accident, it’s  _ them.  _ That’s a story to tell, his first kiss happened in the state of death limbo with his dead lover. 

“I hope you dream about me gives you a ton of kisses, you deserve it” Rantaro jokes, “But unlike them, I’m better looking”

“Never change, but I think I will save these lips for the real Rantaro” he presses his forehead against theirs, “Till we meet again, Rantaro Amami…”

* * *

“SHUICHI! SHUUICHI! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU'RE DEAD!”

“Himiko...I think we have to do CPR, maybe he—“ Maki’s suggestion was cut off when Shuichi began to cough. He blinks, back in the apartment, not the abyss or with Rantaro, home. He’s home…

“Oh my god, Shuichi, he’s—“ Maki’s freezing hands made their way to the detective’s cheek, “He’s alive!”

“Shuichi!!” Himiko hugs the boy’s arm, “What happened?! You weren’t breathing!”

“I don’t know…” How could he explain it to them? “Maybe I...uh, I don’t know. It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere” And he made sure of it.

As the three cried and held one another, there’s a bright light appearing in front of them. For a second, Shuichi thought Rantaro was taking all three of them to the afterlife, but it’s none of that. 

Rantaro, Kaito, Kaede, Angie, and Tenko watched them with love and warmth. They missed them, one day they’ll all be together and no one would feel such despair. There was hope in the afterlife, and Shuichi smiles at the thought of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I fckn hate all of these fics but I love Amasai


End file.
